


Looks Can Be Deceiving

by deadlylover7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, dont question me, idk wtf this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlylover7/pseuds/deadlylover7
Summary: James sees something he shouldn't and gets salty.





	Looks Can Be Deceiving

James woke up earlier than normal, his usual chipper morning self. His dorm mates obviously hated that he was a morning person, as they were not. He showered and dressed quickly. He was the most excited he had ever been. All because of one, well two, things. James was planning to propose to his girlfriend Lily at the graduation party, and oh yeah, they were graduating today.

James was the first of the Gryffindors to the Great Hall that morning. The Ravenclaws looked like they hadn't slept in days, probably cramming for the last final they had today. The Hufflepuffs were making polite chit-chat and the Slytherins were all sitting in silence drinking coffee. Not morning people, James knew that for certain. He had a friend in Slytherin and she once punched him in the face for being too chipper in the morning. He chuckled out loud. 'Gotta love Elliot,' he thought.

After about 15 minutes, Sirius came through the door, dragging Remus by his forearm while Peter trudged behind. He poured himself some coffee and poured some espresso-spiked hot chocolate for Remus. Remus thankfully accepted it. Peter got himself some pumpkin juice and sat across from the others. 

"Guess what!" Sirius exclaimed after gulping down half of his coffee.

"What?" James asked while taking a bite of toast.

"Wait, I want Elliot to hear this too," Sirius said and dashed off to find his twin, another Black runaway. Elliot was the only reason Regulus didn't resent Sirius. She was the glue that kept their little family together. James had a crush on her in the fourth year, but one sharp smack across the face from Sirius set him right. Now he's with Lily and couldn't be happier, especially with what he was planning for later. Speaking of which, he hasn't told his friends about his plan yet.

"Okay, I'm back. Now time for our news," Sirius said as he approached the table with Elliot in tow. Elliot always had her hair up in a ponytail with a bandana. ALWAYS. But, today she didn't. James almost didn't recognize her. Elliot sat down in between him and Sirius.

"So what's the 'big news' you told me I had to hear?" Elliot said as she crossed her arms. "I haven't got all day! I have to finish getting ready."

"Okay okay," Sirius replied. He took a deep breath, grabbed Remus' hand and said, "Remus and I are moving in together after graduation!"

Elliot's eyes widened as her smile did. James grinned and smacked Sirius on the shoulder.

"Good for you, man!" He exclaimed. Elliot hugged her brother and his boyfriend and squealed.

"That's so great, guys!" She squealed. "Where are you guys going to live?"

"Well, Remus wants to live in a countryside somewhere. Somewhere away from pretty much everything fun, and I want to live in a city with loads of people and things to do," Sirius said.

"I only want to live someplace remote because of my 'furry little problem'," Remus explained quietly. Elliot and James nodded in understanding.

"I might be able to help you come to a compromise," Elliot said. She began talking about this cottage she found when she was exploring as a child. James didn't hear half of what she was saying, though, because guess who just walked in? You guessed it, Lily Evans. James popped up out of his seat and walked over to Lily. 

"Hey, Lils. Heard we're getting our grades back today," James said smiling at the red-haired girl. She grinned up at him. 

"Yep." She pressed a small kiss to his cheek. James, being 6'2, towered over his girlfriend who stood at 5'3, so she had to stand up on her tip-toes to complete this action. (Similarly, Remus stood at 6'4 while his boyfriend was 5'11.) "I still don't know if I did well in my Care of Magical Creatures N.E.W.T. though..."

"I'm sure you did wonderful darling," James said as he pressed a kiss to her knuckles. Lily giggled.

"Well I just came here for a piece of toast and some coffee then I have to get back to packing. I can't believe it's our last day!"

James watched as she jogged over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Remus. He watched her face light up as she heard Remus and Sirius' news. He absolutely couldn't believe that a girl that amazing would consider dating him.

James decided to go upstairs and continue sorting through the pile of clothes sitting on the floor of the boys' room. When four boys live together, all of the clothes get mixed up until you don't know what belongs to who. 

***

After what seemed like hours of packing, all the boys were finally done and it was finally time for lunch. And after lunch was the graduation party, which would go on into the evening. After which, they would take the train home. As lunch went on, James was getting more and more nervous. Every time Lily said something or smiled or twirled her hair, James would fidget with the ring box in his pocket. Sirius and Remus, knowing of his plan, gave him knowing looks. 

Finally, after everyone had their fill of lunch, the party was on. As the party was just starting, James slipped out to use the bathroom. After he finished his business and washed his hands, he opened the ring box. The ring was his grandmother's. It was rose gold with one large diamond and two smaller ones on either side. Around the diamonds was a pattern of small leaves. 

James sighed and slipped the ring back into the box and his pocket. "It's now or never," he whispered to himself in the mirror. 

Taking a deep breath, he left the bathroom and went to find Lily. When he did, she wasn't alone. She was pressed against a wall by none other than Severus Snape. James ducked behind a pillar to watch the scene. 

"Severus," Lily breathed. She looked upset, almost sorry for Snape. Snape didn't reply. He simply kissed her.

James, feeling the tears welling in his eyes, ran by the pair trying to find Sirius. James knew something like this would happen. He always had a sinking feeling that Lily never really loved him, no matter how many times she told him. 

But little did James know, had he stuck around a bit longer, he would have seen Lily push Snape off of her and yell at him.

"Severus! I told you no! I'm with James now and there's nothing you can do to change that!" Snape muttered something under his breath and stalked off. Lily ran in the other direction trying to find James. 

"James!" She shouts when she sees him standing between Sirius and Remus, leaning against the wall with his head in his hands. 

"He doesn't want to see you right now, Lil," Remus says, sounding apologetic, but looking pissed off. 

"Remus, please! He saw something and took it out of context, I swear! Just let me explain!" Remus looks at her skeptically before sharing a look with Sirius. Sirius whispers something in James' ear. He sighs and nods. 

"He says he'll listen." Sirius turns to Lily. "Make it quick." Lily takes James' hand in hers and explains the whole thing. 

"Why should I believe you?" At this point, both Lily and James were crying. 

"If you really love me, you will," she says, struggling to control her breathing. James wipes one of his eye and nods. "I believe you."

Lily leans up and kisses him lightly. James decides he will propose to her, just not tonight. He will someday, of course, but doing it that night didn't feel right after what he saw. He never told Lily he had planned to propose that night.


End file.
